The 76th Year, when they came back
by thatguywiththeonebamfstory
Summary: Finn and Fiona, supposedly the last humans in existance in the new land of Oooeeaa (named by the new and complete royal councel) are in for a shock along with the rest of those too young to remember when a misterious instalation is discovered in the forest, containing techknowledgy decades into the future... Plus something else, which is just in time before another war.
1. Chapter 1

Inside a large tree lived a boy and a girl, and these two were and looked exactly alike. Their only differences were that one was a boy and one was a girl, and the boy wore a whit bear hat, and the girl wore a white bunny hat. Finn and Fiona. Those were their names, Finn and Fiona. They are both 15 years of age and they had met about a year ago on their shared birthday. Both had their fare share of crazy events along with the tragic, but none as bizarre as the event 11 months ago. See, what was so amazing about it is that the two are actually their exact opposites from two different dimentions, and they had met when the two worlds joined together in an instant, and thats when everybodies lives throughout both lands clashed together in an instant, literally. When the two opposite worlds came together in unison everybody appeared at the exact moment and place, and literally thwacked into each other, all at the same time. Now as you can believe, this was quite the shocker to all, and everywhere people went into panic or were silent in aw at what had just happened. This went on for three days. But soon the panicked activity calmed down. Then after a month or two the newly met opposites throughout everywhere parted ways and separated to continue and live alone or with the partners and companions that they had before this epidemic, but some stayed together. Very few did this, but that still counts doesn't it? Anyway, for our Fiona and Finn, it took them a little while for them to understand the feeling they had for one another, lets say about 5 months living in their tree house together and it happened. Also them living their alone with just two robots may have spead these things up a little bit, since their old roomates Jake and Cake had moved out to live with their lovers LR for Jake and LM for Cake, and I believe you should know these two enough that I do not have to give full names since they are long and painful, so lets leave it at that, LR and LM. Finn and Fiona, supposedly the last humans in exsistance in the new land of Oooeeaa (named by the new and complete councel of royalty) are about to be shocked along with all those too young to remember when a misterious instalation is found in the forest, containing techknowledgy decades beyond them. And something else. Now lets begin this story with our two heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Finn! Finn! where the hell is that boy?" said Fiona in confusion.

"I'm down here Fiona" answered Finn in an obvious sounding tone as he looked up the latter to see his girlfriend standing with confusion.

"But i had already looked down there?" "well i was outside getting water from the well and I heard you yelling so I came in as you can see."

"oh, well lunch is ready," said fiona "oh hell yeah! I've been waiting all morning for this! now what do we got?" finn said anctiously as he climbed up the latter and walked into the living room.

"I made mac'n cheese" answered fiona as excited as he was "aw YEAH! I'll go and get my ketchup!" finn said "ew! finn don't ruin your food with that thick tomato putting shit,"

"well i guess you'll be missin' out with that attitude missy pissy," said finn jokingly as he came in and sat down next to fiona, then squirted a blob of ketchup onto his mac'n'cheese.

"nasty ass," fiona replied under her breath in a sarcastic way, "well you're a uh...ummm" finn looked up at the cieling trying to muster a comback "you're a... shit, I lost it," finn said in defeat.

Fiona laughed at this and said "Oh please you never even had it in the first place!" "yeah I guess that you're right," finn said smiling at his girlfriend.

Then they began to eat their mac'n'cheese and finn had his weird ketchup'n'cheese, and once they had finished eating they both leaned back on the couch, with fiona sighing happily and putting her head onto finn's shoulder as she curled up next to him. Finn began to stroke her hair gently as she went into a state of half sleep while now slouching on his lap with her head on his left shoulder facing his head. Finn began to lengthen his strokes and continue them down fiona's back gently massaging and tickling her, she giggled and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, and began to lightly kiss his neck as they were both now lying down with finn on his back and fiona on top of him. Fiona lifted up as finn moved her hair out of her face so that he could see her beutiful features.

"Fuck you are so pretty, its hard to forget, and hard to remember every gorgeous detail of you," finn said blushing and making fiona blush as well,

"aww thanks sweet heart I was thinking the same the same thing, but with all of you ya know?"

"yeah but with you there is just so much that I have to single things out," finn said as he kissed lightly on the cheek making fiona blush, this soon turned into tightly wrapped french kissing on their couch with forcing BMO and GMO to move to another room. Fiona then felt Finn's hands go up her short skirt thoroughly gropping her ass making fiona faintly moan as she grabbed his shirt and moved to her knees still on top of him and kissing. The teenage couple soon took a breather and looked into each others blue eyes and stared with compation and love, then fona sat up on top of finn and took off her shirt reveling a white bra with a snap in the front, containing two perfectly round and perky breasts that finn was dying to open up to see. Finn then reached for the snap in the front and grabbed it, then about to release it he looked up at fiona as if asking for permision and she gave him a devious look back giving uproval, finn gave no hesitation to taking off her bra to reveal two gorgeous tits that were nice and round with a natural cute perk to her nipples.

"Oh sweet glob up in heaven," finn said in amazment (even though he had seen them before) making fiona giggle and blush so she tried to hide her red face.

"Why are you covering your blush? I mean there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and anyway i think that it is really cute on you," finn said while feeling her boobs and trying to make her feel more confortable.

" I don't know its natural thing I guess?" said fiona very innocently, "and do I really cute?"

"of course you do! and when have i ever made something up?"

"well lets see" said fiona playfully as she looked at the ceiling and began to count her fingers.

" OK actually don't answer that," finn said "but seriously, you know what i mean fiona"

"yeah I do, and thanks."

Finn then sat up and flipped fiona over so that he was on top and then began to give her little love pecks all over her face all silly like and then he move to her ear and nibbled on her ear ring. Then finn moved down further to her neck and kissed her a lot there making her moan in pleasure at his gentle lips as it formed a hicky, but fiona didn't care because it felt so good to her. Next he began to kiss lower onto her chest and then onto her breasts finally, after both have been waiting, finn then brought his hand at the bottoms of fiona's breasts and began to grope them smoothly is circles as they moved around in finn's hands, he then stopped moving one hand and just squeezed it gently over and over so that he could suck on her now hard nipple and begin to flick it with his tongue, then moved to its twin and back making fiona pant and moan uncontrolably with pleasure the whole time. Finn lifted off and to her neck to give her another pleasure filled hickey.

"oh my GLOB finn I love you so much!" moaned fiona wrapping her legs around him and hugging him tightly

finn lifted up "I love you two fiona, I love you so much!"

fiona looked him in the eyes for a second before bringing him down and they kissed hard for a minute inside a tight hug.

Then, all of a sudden the hollow projector inside Finn's backpack which was leaning against the wall on the other side of the coffee table lit up through the backpack with a little BLING! reveling Princess Bubblegum! who in this case was luckly facing the wrong way away from the half naked Fiona and Finn.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finn Fiona, are you two there!" said PB as she came up onto the projector

"Fuck!" yelled finn, "right now princess really!?"

"what was that finn?" said the princess trying to figure out what finn had yelled.

"oh nothing princess! I-I was just talking to fiona," who at the moment was scrambling to get her clothes back back on as quickly as possible.

Finn then grabbed the hollow projector out of his backpack and ran into the other room making sure that the princess couldn't see fiona getting her clothes back on.

"Hi there princess what's up?" finn asked nervously,

"oh well i just needed some help ploting out a new trade route through the forest to other towns and cities," answered the princess, "Gumball and I were going to do it together, but I sort of forgot about it ever since the Ice King killed him a couple of months ago," bubblegum sad with sorrow.

"peables you should stop thinking about it, you just need to put it into the back of your smart brain so that it doesn't make you depressed again," said finn in concern, "so try and look on the bright side, at least we all don't have to worry about the damn Ice King anymore ever since jake and I fought and killed him for the last time."

"yes I know," replied the princess, "but anyway, lets get down to buisness, can you and fiona be by my place in about an hour?"

"ok, that sounds good" said fiona who was all dressed now and standing next to finn.

"Good, see you two in an hour," confermed PB joyfully, and the hollow projector went blank and shut down.

"So what did she want again," asked fiona,

"She just need us to help her plot out a new trade route through the forest and to other towns nearby."

"Oh, that sounds boring as fuck,"

"yeah i know, but we definetely have an IOU to fill for her, and plus she really needs the company right now, she's still thinking about Gumball." said finn as he put the hollow projector back into his pack and zipped it up. "Well I guess lets get our stuff together fiona it a good 45 minute walk to the Candy Kingdom."

"uuuggh, why did she have to interupt us like that," fiona sighed as she got her stuff together,

"eh, she didn't know, and anyway, there will be a lot more time to do that stuff alright?"

"yeah i guess." Then they both walked out the door saying goodbye to their two robots.

_Outside walking. _"Finn this better not be hard, I don't have my brain juices flowing right today,"

"Well i could think of a couple that are if ya know what I mean," Finn joked back.

"Oh just shut the hell up you perv," replied fiona, "and anyway its not my fault you know, its yours."

"Really? so what your saying is that my major sexiness is keeping you from thinking straight." finn said with a jerky smile

"I had never said that you weirdo."

"ah but you did imply it didn't you, my little sweetheart you," said finn in a little baby voice attempting to annoy his girlfriend.

"oh shut the fuck up you crazy person,"

"ok fine, I'll shut up."

"good, I'm getting tired lets go rest under that tree over there."

"ok"

so they both went over and sat under the tree drinking some water that fiona had in in her pack, as they drank fiona sat inbetween finns legs and sat up against his chest as he sat against the tree. They both sat there for a while talking about what else that they were going to do that day. then fiona turned around and sat indian style in front of Finn, and they kept on talking like that. Then out of nowhere fiona layed on top of finn and they began to make out under the cotton candy tree laying on the grass with their two packs to the side. Fiona then began to gently rub finn's dick which was still in his pants, but began to grow and would soon pop out. Next Fiona lifted out of the kiss slightly so that she could say "this was my idea of a rest this whole time walking," Finn just smiled and gave a little chuckle before being indulged into the deep french kiss again. Just as fiona began to slip her hand down finn's pants to begin to play with his hanhood, the hollow projector popped out of finn's pack reveling an impatient Princess Bubblegum, who this time saw the make out session unfold for a second or two.

"OH come on! do you two really have to do this right now?! it has been well over an hour!" yelled PB frustrated.

Finn and Fiona broke away startled and stood up to brush themselves off.

"sorry PB" said finn

" yeah we'll be right there,"

"hm, you better be," said PB giving them the stink eye.

Then they ran to the candy kingdom entrance to meet PB, who was true to her word and was standing right outside the kingdom entrance.

"hi peables," they said panting infront of the princess, "we're here."

PB gave them one look, "so I can see, alright lets go."


	4. Chapter 4

If anybody is ready this story then I am sorry for not posting for a while, I've had a lot of shitty school bull so I haven't post sorry. here's chapter 4!

"So where are we going exactly peables," asked finn as him fiona and PB walked down a wide new path through the forest near the Candy Kingdom.

"Well," answered PB, "as you can see, my bannana guards have cleared out the areas that I have already marked to make the trade route path, but as I got into the forest deeper, I needed your assisstance as protection."

"Oh, ok."

"Do the other kingdoms know about this trade route?" said fiona.

"yes they do, and right now the goblin kingdom is coming from the other side and eventually our workers will meet in the middle."

"cool." answered the two heroes in unison.

"hey finn, can you put one of those flags up against that tree?" asked the princess,

"yeah sho thang," finn said as he planted a three foot tall orange flag at the base of the tree PB had pointed out.

"uuuugg, how much farther do we have to go?" complained fiona

"about another mile or so,"

"what?!"

"I said about another mile or so!" said PB trying to be funny and cheer Fiona up.

"I heard you the first damn time, and that's not very funny," Fiona said pouting

" well I thought that it was funny,' said Finn who was walking close behind the two girls

"alright, now lets get this over with so we can all go home," said Fiona cheering up.

"Wait guys," said peables as she stopped in front of the two humans,

"what is Pb?" said finn,

"I don't know, it just feels like this isn't real, like there is something in front of us or something, plus this large of a clearing, isn't on my map, and trust me a clearing this big would show up on the map."

This was true, the large clearing looked to be about, well actually a perfect square mile.

"What are you talking about Princess, its just a clearing, nothing's wrong with it, maybe someone made a mistake on the map?"

"no because I made this map a few months ago from the air on the marrow, and this large clearing was not here, something is goin' on."

"I think your going crazy," said Fiona, see look, and at that Fiona started to run across the field, then after not even ten yards she ran into a silver and clear sort of shield that, when she ran into it, made a large ripple that traveled across the air revealing that the large shield went across the entire clearing and up 60 feet.

"Fiona are you ok!,' yelled finn in surprise running over to her and helped her up.

"yeeeaah, I'm alright, but what the fuck is that damn thing!"

" it seems to some kind of shield protecting whatever is inside," replied Pb and then poked it creating another ripple which traveled across the entire shield.

"Well is it some kind of magic or something?" asked finn

"no, actually when you look really close you can see many little pixels that have been condensed through light and into a solid in reality," replied Pb drifting off at the end,

"wow" said the humans in unison

"This is technology that is beyond ours by decades, even centuries!" yelled pb in excitement

then finn when up to it and poked it gently making it ripple, "weird," then the ripple paused and rushed backwards toward where finn had touched the shield, and once the ripple disappeared at its origin, the shield suddenly deteriated into trillions of little needle point sized pixels which sank into the ground, revealing a large four building futuristic looking compound in the center of this dense forest.


	5. Chapter 5

I have not posted in forever! and I feel really bad about that to anybody wanting to read the rest, so I'll make these next chapters longer.

A door lay right in front of the three of them, above it lay a sphere that glowed red at the very center, then it shot out a beam that rested on finn creating a glowing grid that spread all across his body glowing light blue. Finn and the beam stood still for two minutes unmoving, until the grid flashed green twice in quick succession then disappeared.

"weird, its as if it analyzed or investigated you," said Pb

"oh shit! do I have brain cancer now!" said finn freaking out and rubbing his head.

"I really need to give you a lesson on how this kind of stuff works finn." Fiona just chuckled at his stupidity.

suddenly a slightly computerized voice rang out, "human detected. access to post incident refuge installation granted. welcome."

"da fuck, what incident?"

" don't know Fiona, but I believe we are going to find out."

As the three of them traveled inside they found themselves walking down a hallway brightly illuminated by many small lights lined up in the edges of the squarish hallway, as they walked, they soon came upon another doorway this one also opened sliding into the wall from both sides just as the last had. Through this door they came into a medium sized room with a small fountain in the center which was turned off. On the other side of the fountain lay a larger doorway and the same was for the left and right side of the fountain, and just in front of the fountain stood a three foot tall futuristic pedestal that glowed bright blue at the center. As finn Fiona and pb drew closer the pedestal glowed brighter, and once they were a step a way thousands of small pixels burst from the center, they then move in formation to form a small woman.

It then spoke, "Hello humans and intelligent mutant, I am stationary AI Rebecca of the cortana models, and I am the last known stationary cortana AI model that is now on earth, or as you present day dwellers may call it as Ooo."

"Hi Rebecca, I am Fiona, the one that you scanned is my boyfriend Finn, and this is Princess Bubblegum of the Candykingdom, and actually we call the planet Oooeeaaa now ever since our dimensions shifted."

"Ah, so this has happened again,"

"What do you mean that this has happened again?"

"I mean that our dimensions have done this in the past. Then once the Nuclear blasts went off over a thousand years ago, another dimension must have formed for all of the new deformities that developed from the widespread radiation, of course they have developed into intelligent beings that can be respected, but they are still mutants of what they once were, such as your 'candy' friend, whos mutations have developed into insane sugar levels and an odd growth of now natural growing yeast which acts as tissue."

"lady you lost me at 'radiation', so pb what did she say about you and what not?" asked finn

"she is saying that I am a mutant finn."

"what!"

"don't worry because it is not an offensive matter to me because what she says is quite true. my people and myself are made of candy, food that is made by others, if that isn't odd then I don't know what is. What I am really curious about is what I am a mutant of exactly?"

"Well isn't is obvious to one with such IQ levels, look at your body type compared to your human friends and the skeletal structure of the rest of your people, plus all others."

"Every being on this planet unless clearly a different species such as a dog, has evolved into mutations of humans."


	6. Chapter 6

"weird, what about Fiona and I?" asked finn,

"well obviously you are humans, and the reason that you are not mutated is because you are a further generation of our repopulation project."

"and that is..."

"well a thousand years ago we knew that catastrophe was overwhelmingly imminent, therefore my masters government developed a project where they would store away a small population of the most able bodied civilians into cryogenic sleep for a minimum of 200 years, so that the radiation from the aftermath would be gone or at least at a level of minimum severity so that these humans may repopulate, and rebuild."

"cool, I never knew all that had happened," said pb in fascination

"speaking of the project, how is the population of humans doing anyway?"

"well actually Rebecca, finn and I are the only humans left."

"Hm, now this is quite unfortunate, but still you see, you are very wrong because you are not the very last humans on earth."

" what! what do you mean are there more humans that you know of."

"well yes I do know them and I also work for them,"

"who the hell are they then and what work do you do for them?"

"the 'who are they' I can answer with this single statement," she leaned closer to the three visitors, "Why would we release hundreds of civilians into a mutated world without the means to protect them and make sure the project was a success? we wouldn't... Now I should let you know that other than meeting me you three are in quite a bit of luck, because it is the 76th year of my masters' 75 year cryogenic sleep cycle, and it ends today, so lets have a small tour of the vicinity before they all wake up in an hour or two."

"what about our other question?" the three asked

"that can be answered by my employers, now, the pink being, may you please remove the microchip and place it in that grove in the floor beneath my console?"

"yep"

Pb then removed the chip making Rebecca disappear.

"where did she go." asked Fiona,

"I believe that she is inside the chip," answered pb while looking at the chip in fascination. "now lets put this into the grove just like that."

then once pb did so Rebecca burst up into her life-size form in front of them.

"I can use these tracks on the floor to move around as if I were walking, now to begin our tour we will go through this left doorway to the hangar and field operations over-watch/installation control center, or just central control."

The group traveled through the sliding double-doors onto a 50 yard long sky-bridge and into the next building, this building was much larger than the central building that they had just come from, and once inside they came into a large room that took up almost all of the building they saw outside on the sky-bridge the rest were bathrooms and an elevator that only went down. on all sides of the room were different computer systems and radar and what not with chairs lined in front of them. near the center were four rectangular glowing panels that mapped out the immediate region on both sides, these panels were placed in parallel to the outer walls of the square structure. Directly in the center of the panels lay a circular holoprojector with a 5 foot diameter, showing on the holoprojector was the current globe with marked landmasses and kingdoms. directly opposite to the entrance way from the sky-bridge was an elevator, which traveled down three stories to the underground hangar, to the right of the sky-bridge door was a window that spread across this entire side of the building, outside was a gigantic metal platform on the ground with a small split in the middle.

"this is where my masters control everything that happens inside and outside of the installation."

"What is that huge metal platform for?"

'Well since that elevator leads underground to the hangar then what are we supposed to do with our flying vehicles?"

"so that is a door to let out flying vehicles, meaning you have things that can fly!"

"well yes of course, the technology has been present for centuries upon centuries."

"we've been missing out I guess."

"now lets head to the hangar so you can see for yourself."

After traveling down two stories the group opened out into a huge hangar that went on for about three football field lengths and 150 yards wide, on the ceiling was the big doors, and below them was a 25 yard wide road that went to a repair station and split off to a ramp that traveled up to the surface that was for the land vehicles, this ramp was centered with the air door just above it. on the other side was three more elevators.

"this is the hangar, on our right are our land vehicles such as your warthogs, scorpions, mantises, and mongooses; on your left is the air vehicles, falcons, pelicans and in-atmosphere longswords. On the far side of the hangar are the elevators that go to and from the barracks, which we will go to next.

In the barracks was a football field sized room with rows of bunk beds travelling all the way down.

"How many fucking bunkbeds do you need ?!"

"370."

"Oh."

"On the other side of this room is the doorway that goes to the skybridge, on our left in the center of this long wall is the entrance to the cafeteria, and the right center is the armory."

"Hm."

(back in the center building)"now directly on the other side of the fountain is cryogenic sleep chambers, where we will end our tour, we just have a small sky bridge to get there."

inside the building were rows and rows of chambers, the building was about the same size as the barracks give-or-take some (if you don't know what a cryogenic chamber from halo looks like, just look it up on google images, same for the vehicles, guns, and troops coming up!), on the other side of the building was a small room with only 7 chambers inside, and these were bigger.

"so the other humans are in these things?" asked finn

"that is true." replied the AI

"Wait! these aren't humans!" yelled Fiona "they're just robots inside."

"ah, this can be easily mistaken, these are humans, but the are human soldiers, so what you see here are the soldiers in their armor, and they are orbital drop shock troopers, or ODST to be precise, but now they don't fulfill the OD part."

"Cool, so humans used to be really High tech and stuff?"

"yes, I believe you can put in that way,"

"so are there 370 of these chambers too?" asked pb curiously

"No, there are 377,"

"why seven more?"

"because Spartans never rest."

"what are Spartans?"

"you will see momentarily, we must go to the room on the other side to activate the troops."

(inside Spartan chamber)"pink one, may you place my chip inside the console at the center of the room please?"

"yeah here you go."

"thank you, now let me do some processing"

after a couple of minutes the visitors heard a click and all of a sudden the chambers all throughout the building released a cold steam. The one at the center of the back wall of the small room swung open first, and out stepped an 8 foot tall goliath of a soldier through the steam, with dark green armor with an indent on the right breast plate, and an orange visor.

"visitors, this is the leader of the installation. Sierra-117, The Master Chief."


	7. Chapter 7

Master Chief stared down at the three unexpected visitors with the unmoving expression of his helmet.

A deep and musky voice spoke, "Rebecca, why are there two children and a candy mutant standing in front of me, in what is supposed to be a secret compound?"

"well sir since they are human in majority they were able to faze through the light screen barrier."

"I understand that part, but what is confusing me is why in the hell are they still here," shot back the chief in a calm but strict tone.

"Well they seem to be no threat sir."

"hmm, very well, since all of us are awake now they certainly don't pose any threat since they don't seem to be too stupid, I can introduce you to my other Spartans really quick and then I can get a falcon organized to take you back to wherever you live, I'm guessing you two need to go back the civilization?"

Finn spoke up slightly nervous, "well sir, there actually isn't a civilization anymore, we are the only ones left, well except for everyone here."

the chief looked down and clenched his fists in frustration, "god dammit! well that's it then our purpose is gone."

"well sir actually..."

"not now Rebecca, we should discuss our next step elseware and with my squad, speaking of which are right behind you three,"

the three visitors turned around to see five more Spartans gathering things from there chambers.

"Spartans, it seems we have visitors,"

they all turned to see finn, Fiona, and pb who were the size of small children to the Spartans.

"this is noble 1, carter and he is second in command," carter was slightly shorter than the chief but still stood tall.

"this is noble 2, kat, she is our field engineer," she was the shortest of the Spartans standing there,

"these two are emile and jun, nobles 4 and 3, jun is our expert sniper and emile is the do everything soldier."

"and of course this is noble 5, Jorge, he's the brute that kicks everything in the ass," the visitors took it hard to believe that the giant that stood a foot taller than the master chief was an actual human being. (look those guys up on google images to see what they look like if you don't know already)

the visitors just stood in aw with nothing to say at the size and intimidating stature of these soldiers.

"Rebecca go to central control and make sure everything is online, then get a falcon organized to get these three back home."

"yes sir." then Rebecca disappeared into the console.

"so what do we do while we wait for the falcon or whatever," asked finn as the walked out of the small room and into the busy room outside.

"we will go to hangar and get you on one of the three falcon patrols to investigate the area for anything new, Jorge take these three down to the hangar and wait for Rebecca to tell you which one to put them on, in the mean time I am going to go to central command and make sure everything is being set up correctly."

an even deeper voice with an odd accent spoke, "consider it done sir."

the room had died down by now and most of the soldiers had dispersed to their duties.

"good, and you three, before you go I never got your names,"

master chief directed the question oddly towards the princess individually,

"I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the candy kingdom, and these are my friends Finn and Fiona."

"I'm John," and the chief walked off.

In the Falcon

"Well that was very interesting don't you two think?"

"yes but there was something else," said Finn

"like what?"

"other than them having this high-tech armor and being huge, I don't think they fight like the soldiers we know of today, I mean that only needing 377 soldiers to protect an entire civilization of thousands really says something."

"We will see finn, we will see."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 bitches lets get to work!

* * *

_Bonnibel's diary: volume 11, year 18, section five._

_ It has been a month since my encounter with the humans of the past, who would've known that our past was greater than our present? even being as smart as I am I would not have anticipated such a theory. With help and coordination from the goblin kingdom, we have successfully completed the trade route, but there is a problem that we are facing already, the convoys that include the candy kingdom are being ransacked. Both me and whisper dan of the goblin kingdom realized the threat, but no matter how many troops we send to protect the convoys, all end up dead and the supplies are gone. No witnesses. I believe that these attacks are directed towards the Candy kingdom and the Candy Kingdom alone, these marauders will not let us make trades or receive any, this problem must be solve immediately._

* * *

_Falcon delta 2 3: daily patrol of immediate vicinity of baseplate central control, section X 3_ _actual_

"baseplate this is noble 2 of Delta 2 3, we are now approaching the target section X 3 actual, testing coms strength, do you copy."

"copy 2 3 we hear ya loud and clear, happy hunting."

off coms

kat sat with five odst troopers two on the flank guns and three sitting on the inside with the Spartan as they flew over dense forest in the patrol falcon.

"So lieutenant do you think that we will see some action today?" asked a trooper sitting across from kat

"maybe, it has been a while since we've shot something hasn't it?"

"76 years to be exact," pitched in the trooper sitting on the gun to noble 2's right

"oh shut the fuck up you smart as, to you it only seemed like a few minutes."

"true but masturbating the first night after we woke up I was in for quite the surprise if you know what I mean, and I guarantee you that I wasn't the only one," chuckled the gunman.

"bro that's fucking disgusting, we've got a damn lady in here you dipshit!"

"two actually," yelled the other gunman who happened to be another woman other than kat.

"fine! sorry to anyone who was offended!" yelled the other gunman

"we are now approaching the mutant trade route, so keep an eye out for anything suspicious in the area, remember how close we are to the compound," said the plot over the coms.

as the falcon flew over the route the soldiers inside focused on scanning the route and the surrounding area with their heat vision, and headed down it to south towards the candy kingdom.

"I've got something!" yelled the woman gunman,

"what do ya got?" asked kat, "I've got a candy kingdom convoy headed north."

"10-4, pilot we need you to swing about and locate."

"yep swinging about to left flank."

"everyone located!"

"located!"

"located!"

"got it!"

"lieutenant, I've got twenty plus heat sigs off the trail and are now zeroing in on the convoy, you see it!"

"I see them, baseplate this is Delta 2 3, we have located a candy kingdom convoy on the mutant trade route, and there are multiple heat signatures off the trail narrowing down on the convoy, possibly hostile, permission to engage if necessary?"

"roger 2 3, permission granted, but stand by to confirm the hostility."

Just then the heat signatures burst out of the foliage pouncing on the unwary convoy, the banana guards were outnumbered 3-1. four of the ten guards were struck down immediately from the first strike of the enemies' swords slashing them into bruised pieces as their banana milk splattered on the ground like blood, the drivers of the two wagons in the convoy quickly hid inside the vehicles as the marauders cut down the horses just for their pleasure, all the while the remaining banana guards fought for their lives.

"Baseplate this is noble 2 of Delta 2 3, we have confirmation of hostility, moving to assist."

then the falcon moved quickly down below the tree level before the minigun fire from the flanks of the bird started at the enemies, this happened an instant after the falcon moved into position. Once the firing began the Spartan and three odst troopers off the guns dropped down two stories from the ground and landed in a plume of dust from the impact, then they ran out of the dust assault rifles raised targeting the first tangos in there sights, then picking them off with precise bursts of 50 caliber lead. The heavy knight armor that the marauders wore was no match for the typhoon of accurate fire that obliterated them one by one, avoiding any banana guard still alive, who, stood their paralyzed by fear of the weapons that were now new to all of the people of Oooeeaaa, and destroyed their would be murderers. Guns. in the destruction of the miniguns, the falcon troopers on the ground indulged in close combat with the tangos out of the falcons line of fire, which was behind the wagons. An odst charged towards two marauders with only his knife drawn, as on enemy went for a stab the odst parried the sword with his knife and slid the knife blade down the hostile sword, straight to the enemy's throat, stabbing him with the knife blade outward to rip the knife out of the marauders neck, half decapitating him. He then moved to the next tango, who tried a horizontal slash, but the odst was far to fast and ducked under the attack and spun with one leg out to trip the marauder onto his back. Now the odst was above him and he quickly pounced on the tango stabbing him in the heart with his knife and both hands on the handle. At this the other odsts indulged in combat just the same, kat encountered four enemies at the same time, she engaged them with her knife in her left hand, and magnum (pistol) in her right hand. The first two came at her at the same time, but as they both slashed out at her she rolled off the enemy to her right, and in this roll she stabbed and ripped her knife out of the enemy's neck, and in this same motion she extended her gun out to the other marauder and shot him point blank in the side of the head. She then turned to the other and sheathed her weapons,

"I think I'll kill you two with my bare hands," she stated calmly

one of the marauders ran but right into the minigun fire and was splattered everywhere, the other slashed at kat vertically right down her middle, but she stopped it with both hands as if the sword interrupted a clap, she then broke of the blade of the sword at the middle, took her half in one hand and stabbed the marauder down into his ribcage from the top below his chin. The marauder fell to the ground hard, making his helmet fling off, reveling a face we all know too well. LemonGrab!


End file.
